Inbē Inbē no Mi
The Inbē Inbē no Mi '''is a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to imbue objects and, after awakening it, themselves with anything up, making him an '''Imbuement Human. It was eaten by Dario Torque. Strenghts The fruit enables the user to imbue anything they mark with everything. The possible effects can range from elements like fire and objects like plants to something like kinetic energy or haki. Thus the user could easily apply haki to projectiles like bullets. The user can, at any given time, imbue up to 10 things simoultaneously, one for every finger. Charges do not weaken over time and the total amount of charges that can be applyed is unlimited. Imbueing themselves does not allow any marks to remain active. The amount of power an object can be imbued with is limitless, the user must howerver supply it continouisly. The power is released either by the user wishing so or a "command" the object received from the user, "release after five seconds" or "on impact" are examples of this. The user isn't the only one that can release the energy, making this devil fruit power good for supporting too. An object won't be damaged by the thing it is charged with, a wood club could be charged with fire and it won't be damaged by the fire released, just as an example. Absorbing something into the own body can be used to neutralize enemy attacks. Though this effect only applies to the arms of the user, it can still be released from every over body part. Weaknessess The strength of an charge and it's duration are based on the strength that the imbued object was exposed to over a certain frame of time. (However, the user can increase or decrease the power of an charge to alter the amount of it being releasable. As an example, letting an object absorb room temperature for a few hours allows the user to release it as room temperature for the same time or as an extremely hot, but short, burst.) As the charge is finite it requires preparation on the user's side by constantly renewing it after every use, something that is very hard to do mid-battle, excluding weight/gravity and over forces always present. If an object releases a part of it's charge while touching sea stone the remaining charge will be neutralized. A user is, excluding the ability of charging themselves after the fruits potential awakening, an ordinary human being. That makes the power difficult to use for anyone without alternative combat skills like sword fighting or gunning. One object can only hold 2 different charges, so one cannot create something like an "self-accelerating gigaton hammer of fire and flight", though a hammer that can gain weight and set itself on fire is possible. Imbueing an object generally goes by x cm³ of the stuff is absorbed per second while x is the object that is imbued/charged. It can take much longer depending on the type of charge: While gases and energy will be applyed with the named ratio, imbueing it with liquid takes 10 times and imbueing it with solids takes up to 100 times longer. Usage The user mainly fights by using items imbued with certain things, examples are: Burning Blade/Infernal shot: Lets the user's sword release fire from it's blade or an bullet to release a massive ball of fire. Requires charging it in fire. Haki Shot: A shot bullet applies haki to itself, allowing the user to easily hurt Logia users from greater distances. Haki Blade: While it isn't very useful to the user himself (as he most likely charges them himself and thus doesn't need it), an object with this charge can be given to a person uncapable of using armament haki so that they can use it. Eternal Flask: '''A flask inbued with liquid releases it's content. The name is a bit excagerated. '''Adjusting Bullet: A bullet is imbued with an impact or movement charge that is released to alter its trajectory. It can be used to alter it's speed aswell. Tischlein deck dich: The user lets a table or technically anything imbued with food release it. Gigaton Hammer: An hammer imbued with weight or kinetic energy that is used to make it hit harder. Boulder Throw: '''A massive boulder is released from the object it was stored in. '''Awakening: The user can increase an charges power to 1000%, similar to how dials can increase the power inside them. '''Absorbing Man: '''Allows the user to imbue things into himself, leading to a decent defense, even though the area he can absorb things in is limited to his arms. Trivia * Tischlein deck dich is a reference to a german fairy tale. * The ability was inspired by Enigma, a stand from JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable, were one of it's abilities was storing things in paper. The other main inspiration was enchanting, a practice found in many video games like TES V: Skyrim. Author's note I have big problems finding an perfect name for this ability, so feel free to suggest or edit an name idea you think would work better.Category:Devil Fruits